


My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) - Part 1

by damadape



Series: My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadape/pseuds/damadape
Summary: This is my personal collection of the bimonthly Two Hundred Word Drabbles challenge that were held prior to me joining the H/HR - H.M.S Harmony discord server.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093853
Kudos: 12





	1. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 14th January 2020: Domestic H/HR

'You really don't have to do this, you know,' repeated Harry.

'It's fine, Harry. I don't mind bathing Teddy,' insisted Hermione as she ran a critical eye over Harry's appearance. ‘Besides, have you even showered today?'

‘Um, no,’ said Harry sheepishly.

‘Well, you look like you could use one,’ said Hermione firmly. ‘While I realise that some girls might think you look very handsome as you are, I personally much prefer it when you’re all freshened up.’

‘I didn’t know you thought I looked handsome when I freshened up, Hermione,’ grinned Harry. To his surprise, Hermione’s cheeks flushed slightly. ‘Fine, I’ll go take a quick shower,’ he relented. ‘Thanks again for doing this, Hermione.’

To her credit, it was just what he needed, Harry thought to himself as he threw on the first bits of clothing on. Deciding to play a little prank on Hermione, he dug up his old Invisibility Cloak and threw it on him as well. He quietly approached the upstairs bathroom, ready to scare her, but he stopped short as he overheard Hermione conversing to his infant godson.

‘Oh, Teddy,’ Hermione was saying sadly. ‘If only Harry knew just how handsome I do think he is.’


	2. Holding Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 28th January 2020: What if Harry and Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball together?

‘Um … Hermione?’

‘Hmm?’ she said, as she tore her eyes away from beautifully decorated Great Hall. ‘Sorry, it just really looks wonderful this year, doesn’t it?’

‘Yeah, it does,’ agreed Harry, privately thinking just how wonderful Hermione was looking instead. Shaking that thought out of his head, he continued, ‘I just wanted to ask you if – well, do you know how to dance?’

‘Oh. Well, I suppose I know a few simple steps. Why do you ask, Harry?’

Harry hesitated. ‘Well, you know, I –’

‘Don’t know how to dance?’ guessed Hermione.

Harry nodded, feeling increasingly awkward.

‘I should have known,’ she sighed. ‘I mean, I can’t imagine your relatives ever doing anything cultural with you. You’ve been very clear about that in the past. But don’t worry, it’s really nothing to worry about. Just put your hands on my waist and we’ll waltz around a little. How does that sound?’

‘Sounds good,’ mumbled Harry, his throat suddenly feeling dry from the thought of holding Hermione by her waist.

‘Um … Harry?’

‘Hmm?’ he said, his mind still miles away.

Hermione giggled at his confusion and flashed him a wide smile. ‘Thank you for taking me to the ball.’


	3. I Expected Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 11th February 2020: What if Harry and Hermione had a conversation about the Firebolt?

As he approached Hermione’s heavily book-laden table in the library, Harry felt another rush of guilt knowing how poorly they handled things over the Firebolt. He hadn’t realised just how much he missed having Hermione around.

‘Hey,’ he said softly.

‘What do you want?’ snapped Hermione, looking up. ‘Can’t you see I’m busy?’

Harry sighed inwardly. This wasn’t going to be easy at all. ‘I know you meant well,’ he said slowly. ‘I just wish you would have told me what you were going to do.’

‘You would have never listened to me,’ said Hermione. ‘If that’s all, then please leave. I have a lot of homework to do, and you’re wasting my time.’

‘I came to apologise, Hermione,’ said Harry earnestly. ‘I know I acted like an idiot, and I’m sorry.’

Hermione huffed, but did not immediately reply. ‘You know, I expected better from you, of all people,’ she eventually suddenly. ‘You know I’d never do anything to hurt you. Never.’

‘I know,’ said Harry, sliding into a seat next to her. ‘Will you forgive me, please?’

Hermione’s expression softened slightly. ‘Fine,’ she said curtly. ‘Just don’t expect me to help you with your homework for about a month.’


	4. The Neatly Written Paragraph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 14th February 2020: Valentine’s Day

As Harry opened the door to his dormitory, eager to finally examine Riddle's diary after what he deemed was a rather mortifyingly embarrassing day, his eyes immediately landed on a simple pink envelope laid neatly on his pillow.

Groaning in frustration, he sat on his bed, grabbed the envelope and tore it open a little too roughly. Hoping it wasn't another awful poem, Harry opened the admittedly nice-looking Valentine's Day card with some trepidation. Thankfully, it was only from Hermione.

 _When did she have time to sneak up here?_ wondered Harry to himself as he read the neatly written paragraph on the inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to give you a little something to show you how important you are to me. I can't thank you enough for being my best friend this past year, and I hope we will remain friends for many years to come._

_Love, Hermione x_

Harry felt a pleasant warmth seep through him, marred only by the frustration that he didn't think of doing something similarly thoughtful to Hermione. He glanced over to Ron's bed, expecting to see another similarly coloured envelope from Hermione; yet, to his surprise, there wasn't one anywhere in sight.


	5. A New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 25th February 2020: What if Harry and/or Hermione hadn't gone to Hogwarts?

'Stonewall High seems a little - '

'Bleak?' suggested Harry.

'Very bleak,' nodded Hermione. Hermione Granger was a new student in Harry's year who had taken an immediate liking to him because she saw him reading _Animal Farm_ one lunchtime on his own. Her parents were dentists, which was probably helpful, Harry thought, given that she had to wear braces for her large front teeth. 'At least the library isn't so bad,' she added as she took a careful bite out of her sandwich. 'Oh, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Go ahead,' shrugged Harry.

'Do you want to come over to my house this weekend and study for Monday's test?'

'Oh,' said Harry in surprise. 'Your parents won't mind?'

'Why, because you're a boy?' laughed Hermione. 'They don't mind, don't worry. They're so ecstatic that I made a new friend for a change. Besides, they trust me, and I happen to think you're very trustworthy.'

'Maybe I'm secretly an oik,' suggested Harry.

'Hmm,' thought Hermione. 'I don't know any oik who would be caught dead reading a George Orwell book for pleasure.'

'Only because it's on the recommended reading list, Hermione,' sighed Harry. 'Sure, I'd love to come over.'


	6. Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 10th March 2020: Harry and Hermione in the Ministry.

_Lunch today? I have big news!_

_Hermione x_

Harry quickly read his reply before sending it off.

_Sure, why not? The usual?_

_Harry_

_P.S. Since when do you sign off with a kiss?_

A few minutes passed before another note came floating on his desk.

_No, not the usual. Let's go to the other place. It's "other place" big news._

_Oh, and if you don't want my kiss, I'll take it back. I was only being nice._

_Hermione_

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. If Hermione wanted to go to the other place, then it must be big news indeed.

_Now I'm curious. Can't wait to hear what it is._

_Harry_

_P.S. Hey, I worked hard for that kiss. I'm only your best friend of over ten years._

Harry spent a couple of minutes doodling on the corner of a piece of parchment before finally getting a reply back from Hermione.

_Well, you'll have to wait until lunch. I'm not giving you any hints, so don't bother trying._

_Fine, have two kisses then._

_Hermione xx_

Harry stared at Hermione's note briefly, before hastily scribbling a reply.

_See you later._

_Harry xx_

_Wait, am I flirting with Hermione?_ wondered Harry to himself.


	7. An Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 24th March 2020: What if the Potters had fled from Voldemort to another country or hiding spot and Harry and Hermione meet as kids in completely different (and happier) circumstances?

'I can't believe it,' said Harry's mother in surprise. 'Of all the places to meet an English witch.'

'Well, is it so surprising, Lily?' said Harry' father. 'Lots of Muggles come to holiday in France during the summer.'

'I know that, James,' she said irritatedly.

'And she only came to talk to me because that charm on my book didn't work on her, Mum,' repeated Harry. 'She spotted it from a mile away, and she came over and asked me if I was a French wizard attending Beauxbatons.'

'Oh no, another reader?' his father groaned. 'We already have your mother for that!'

'Be quiet, James. And she's thinking of moving here, Harry?'

'Yeah,' nodded Harry. 'Apparently, she's not having fun at Hogwarts, and her parents wanted a chance of scene or something.'

'Well, we must have her family over for dinner,' said his mother eagerly. 'The poor girl must be feeling overwhelmed at the thought of starting over. Maybe we can help make her feel a little more welcome.'

'Mum, come on, I'm sure she'd feel awkward - '

'Nonsense. Now go get that owl of yours and send her an invite. Ask her if tomorrow night works for them.'


	8. A Proper Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 7th April 2020: Hermione finds out about the Dursley's abuse.

'Have your relatives ever given you a proper present, Harry?' Hermione asked Harry as she eyed the toothpick that the Dursleys sent him for Christmas in disdain.

Harry shrugged. 'They gave me 50p last year. That was probably their most extravagant one.'

'But what about your birthday? Don't they at least give you something a little decent then?'

Harry thought for a moment. 'Well, they gave me a coat hanger and a pair of my uncle's old socks the year before last. They're usually something like that.'

'Are you serious?' said a stunned Hermione.

Harry nodded. 'It's no big deal, Hermione, really.'

'Harry, I think it is,' she retorted. 'Look, maybe you don't want to say anything in front of Ron, but since he's taking ages in the shower, I want you to answer my next question honestly, ok?'

'Which is?' asked Harry warily.

'Are the Dursleys abusing you, Harry?' she asked him.

Harry hesitated. 'It's complicated, Hermione,' he mumbled. 'Look, I know where you're going with this. It's not as bad as that, really.'

Hermione nodded and, to Harry's surprise, wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'I'm always here if you need me, Harry,' she whispered in his ear.


	9. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 21st April 2020: What if Harry and/or Hermione were bitten by Lupin in 3rd year?

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione’s pale, looming face staring down at him. Slowly, he tried to straighten himself, wincing from the sudden surge of discomfort. The exhaustion from their adventure last night was still there, mixed with pain from Professor Lupin’s bite. Madam Pomfrey had taken one look at it and her face whitened, not only from the shock that Harry will now be suffering from lycanthropy, but also how she managed to miss it when they were initially brought to the Hospital Wing (Harry had neglected to mention their involvement with time travel).

‘Ron’s asleep,’ whispered Hermione suddenly. ‘I haven’t told him yet. I figured it was up to you to tell him that –’ No words came out, but fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

‘I’m so sorry,’ she whimpered. ‘I should have run faster. If I did, we could have reached Hagrid’s hut quicker, and -’

‘It’s fine Hermione, don’t worry,’ said Harry, cutting her off. ‘If I hadn’t pushed you out of the way, he probably would have killed you.’

Hermione didn’t say anything, but instead lent forward and brushed her lips against Harry’s.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered. ‘Thank you for saving my life.’


	10. Magical Triple-decker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 5th May 2020: What if after the Aunt Marge incident, Harry chose to contact Hermione and go to her instead of the Leaky Cauldron?

'So, you blew up your aunt and ran off?' Harry heard Hermione say.

'Yeah, and I know you were holidaying in France, but I saw a payphone and hoped you were already back home because I don't know what else to do.'

'Well, you're more than welcome to stay here until term starts, but I don't think I can ask my parents to drive all the way to Surrey at this time of night, especially seeing how we just got back from the airport! I live in Hampstead, remember?'

'Right, I know. Sorry,' said Harry, feeling foolish.

'No, it’s okay. I’m sorry I can’t help more,' he heard Hermione say sadly.

'Don't worry, Hermione. Hey, thanks for the gift, by the way,' Harry said gratefully.

'Oh, you're welcome, Harry.'

'Argh, I wish there was a taxi or something where I can stick my hand out and - huh, never mind.'

'Never mind what, Harry?'

'This Knight Bus thing just came out of nowhere. It's some kind of magical triple-decker or something,' said Harry in surprise.

'Oh. Well, you better get on board then. I'll see you soon then.'

'Yeah, definitely. Oh, hey Hermione?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'Um, what's your address again?'


	11. For Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 19th May 2020: Last minute confessions in the tent before the first task.

'Psst. Meet me outside,' Harry heard in his ear. He turned around, but he didn't see anyone next to him. Feeling rather confused, he managed to sneak out of the tent and, to his surprise, saw Hermione's head floating in mid-air.

'Get under here, quick,' she urged him. Harry grabbed the hem of his Invisibility Cloak and quickly threw it over him.

'I wasn't sure if I was allowed to come and wish you luck in the Champions Tent,' explained Hermione hurriedly. 'So I summoned the cloak from your trunk and snuck it out with me. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission, but - '

'It's fine, Hermione, don't worry. I'm really glad you thought of this, thanks,' said Harry gratefully.

'Anyway, do you need to go over anything?' asked Hermione.

'No, I'm good. I just need to concentrate, right?'

'Exactly,' said Hermione. 'Oh, and I wanted to give you something. You know - just in case.'

'Just in case what?' said Harry, but Hermione had already pressed her lips urgently against his. 'Um - huh?' he asked dumbfoundedly.

'For luck. Now go, before someone notices you're missing,' said Hermione, pushing him out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak.


End file.
